Les Cendres du Phénix
by Laiosh
Summary: Bien des chemins s’ouvrent à Arny Fletcher, jeune sorcier vif d’esprit tout juste sorti de Poudlard. Pourtant, avec l’aide de son fidèle phénix, lui a pris celui qui mène à une profession peu ordinaire : celle d’assassin. Univers Alternatif. OC.


**Les Cendres du Phénix**

**Disclaimer:**

L'univers de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartient pas. Si certains personnages ne vous sont pas familiers, et bien, c'est qu'ils sont de ma création ! Pour le reste, je me suis inspiré de livres fantastiques.

**Note:**

Voilà ! Je me suis mis à écrire une fiction. Et oui… cela me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours. J'ai la trame et l'intrigue de l'histoire… reste maintenant à écrire ! Je tacherai de publier régulièrement les chapitres.

J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à me lire. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à me commenter. Des avis positifs, négatifs, tout est bon à prendre. Bonne lecture !!

**Résumé:**

Bien des chemins s'ouvrent à Arny Fletcher, jeune sorcier vif d'esprit tout juste sorti de Poudlard. Pourtant, lui a pris celui qui mène à une profession peu ordinaire : celle d'assassin. C'est avec l'aide de son fidèle phénix qu'Arny va devoir se faire une place dans la société instaurée par Lord Voldemort où des tensions règnent entre les quatre maisons. Sera-t-il déjouer les pièges du mystérieux Orfeo Black, qui a mis sa tête à prix ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Regarder la mort en face**

Quel bonheur de se sentir vivant. Je veux dire, quel bonheur de respirer la vie, de sentir le souffle du vent sur sa peau. C'est toujours les mêmes sensations qui me reviennent lorsque je frôle la mort. En me concentrant bien, je me souviens de plusieurs mésaventures qui ont bien failli m'être fatales.

J'avais onze ans la première fois et je vivais alors avec mon grand-père à Pré-au-Lard. Il s'occupait de mon éducation depuis tout petit, car je n'ai pas eu véritablement la chance de connaître mes parents, tous deux décédés pendant la Grande Guerre. Mais je ne me plains pas, grand-père a toujours été très attentionné envers moi.

C'était donc l'été, j'allais bientôt débuter mes études à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, et comme souvent j'aidais grand-père à servir les boissons aux Trois Balais. En dix années, la clientèle avait bien évolué et ce depuis l'ascension de Lord Voldemort. Les habitués venaient, sortaient et moi, curieux de nature, j'appréciais écouter les discussions.

- Eh, Franck ! Ca grouille de Mangemorts par ici, ces temps-ci.

- Ouai, et alors ?

- T'es au courant de ce qui se trame ? On dit que c'a un rapport avec les Poufsouffles.

- Ouai, tu sais comment ils sont. Ce sont de sacrés rapiats. Toujours la main qui traîne à droite ou à gauche. Cette fois-ci, ils s'en sont pris à la Tête de Sanglier.

- Bien fait ! Alberforth, j'ai jamais pu le sentir. J'espère qu'il finira empoisonné par les Gryffondors.

En fait, les Mangemorts, c'est le nom que l'on donne à la milice de Voldemort. Ce sont des gros bras chargés de maintenir l'ordre dans le pays à coup de sortilèges. Ils ne sont pas très doués avec leur baguette pour la plupart, mais ils se déplacent toujours en bande, et généralement il vaut mieux éviter d'avoir à faire à eux. Là où il y a des Mangemorts, il y a forcément des ennuis.

Ce jour là, le bar était plutôt tranquille, je lavais les verres en écoutant d'une oreille discrète les dernières informations sur le cambriolage du pub tenu par Alberforth. Au fond de la salle, trois personnes étaient assises à une table. Deux hommes et une femme, tous les trois des sorciers, avec de longues capes vertes et noires. Autour du cou de l'un des deux hommes était enroulé un gros serpent endormi. Je supposai alors qu'il devait s'agir de trois Serpentards. J'écoutais toujours attentivement la discussion sur le cambriolage, lorsque j'entendis un hoquet de surprise derrière moi.

Je tournai la tête et vis que l'un des deux hommes avait été pétrifié. J'entendis le serpent siffler, puis il retourna à sa position initiale. C'est là que je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un basilic, et qu'il lui avait suffit d'un seul regard pour condamner sa victime. Rapidement, le sorcier restant se leva en faisant tournoyer sa cape, et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, pas le moins du monde inquiet pour son ami. En même temps, la femme le suivit laissant derrière elle un cadavre avec un poignard entre les épaules.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au reste de la salle. Personne ne semblait encore au courant de la situation. Et puis, je les vis se rapprocher vers moi. Je ne bougeai pas. Il me semble avoir été soudain très conscient des battements de mon propre cœur. Le basilic sifflait dans ma direction et je restai paralysé, les yeux braqués sur la baguette du Serpentard. A ce moment la, il pointa une petite dague sur mon torse.

Puis j'entendis sa voix rauque mais distincte me menacer.

- Tu n'as rien vu, compris ?

Si j'avais eu l'expérience que j'ai actuellement, j'aurais su que je n'étais pas réellement en danger. En effet, un assassin, du moins ceux de la maison Serdaigle, s'arrange toujours pour agir dans l'ombre. Il est rare que vous puissiez apercevoir son visage avant qu'il vous tue.

- Laisse-le tranquille, cria la femme dans son dos, on a rempli le contrat, on y va maintenant.

L'homme grogna, puis s'enfuit vers la porte sans même me regarder. Je dévisageai alors cette femme qui pour moi m'avait sauvé la vie. Elle était calme, grande avec plus d'une tête de plus que moi et une façon presque gentille de me regarder. Elle arborait les couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Elle tenait sa baguette droite dans sa main gauche et portait une rapière sur le côté gauche. Je peux deviner à présent qu'elle devait cacher d'autres armes dans ses manches et sous sa cape. Mais je ne me sentais plus en danger. Je tiens à vous préciser que ce n'est pas du tout habituel de croiser un Serpentard avec des armes blanches. La maison regroupe plutôt des sorciers doués en magie noire et nécromancie.

La femme s'approcha vers moi en me dévisageant du regard.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis Arny, lui repondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Quel est ton nom de famille ?

- Je suis Arnold Fletcher, dis-je avec plus d'assurance cette fois-ci. Je vous remercie de m'avoir épargné.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel elle dut se remémorer des souvenirs.

- Je connaissais ta mère, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Comment ?

- Hum…Cela remonte avant la Grande Guerre. Je l'appréciais vraiment.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Némésis.

Puis elle s'enfuit à son tour vers la sortie. Elle se retourna un instant pour croiser mon regard et ajouta rapidement :

- Je suis navré pour tes parents. Prends soin de toi Arny, nous nous reverrons.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'entrepris de faire des recherches sur l'identité de ces deux mystérieux Serpentards. C'est grand-père qui me révéla que maman avait été très proche de Némésis Gaunt, et que son amie avait un frère nommé Oswald. Ce sont tous deux de riches et puissants Serpentards, qui vivent dans un château à Hastings au sud de Londres. Il est vrai que j'allais de nouveau les rencontrer.

o§O§o

Cinq ans plus tard, je faillis à nouveau y rester. J'entamais alors ma cinquième année à Poudlard, où j'étais rentré officiellement dans la maison Serdaigle. Attendez. Je pense ne pas avoir été assez clair sur ce point. Il existe plusieurs races sur Terre : les sorciers, les moldus, les elfes, les centaures, etc. Jusque là vous me suivez. Mais depuis la Grande Guerre, plus personne ne vit caché, le taux de criminalité ne cesse de croître et à la tête, Voldemort maintient un régime autoritaire. Les quatre maisons dont je vous ai parlé, ce n'est pas seulement pour nous répartir à Poudlard, c'est une histoire de sang. Mes parents étaient de la maison Serdaigle, et j'en fais parti pour le restant de ma vie depuis mon entrée à Poudlard.

Chaque maison est représentée par deux animaux. Si l'emblème des Serpentards est le serpent et le basilic, c'est que certains choisissent de les apprivoiser. Ce n'est pas chose facile d'avoir un familier. Longtemps, certaines créatures ne furent que légendes, mais il devient de moins en moins rare de croiser des sorciers accompagnés de basilics ou de licornes par exemple.

Enfin, autre chose. Pour les maisons, il ne s'agit pas seulement de famille et d'animaux. Ce sont de véritables institutions. Si à l'origine, les fondateurs ont fait baguette commune pour édifier Poudlard, il n'y a maintenant plus que des tensions et des rivalités. Chacun possède sa spécialité. Aussi les Poufsouffles sont réputés pour être de grands voleurs par exemple.

J'étais donc dans ma seizième année. J'étais destiné à devenir assassin, et je me perfectionnais de jour en jour dans cette discipline que ce soit en sortilège ou dans la maniement d'armes blanches. Dans quelques années, j'allais « travailler ». Je serais payer pour tuer si vous préférez.

Les rivalités entre maisons commençaient déjà à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très amicales, mais j'avais tout de même quelque amis. Parfois, certains avaient des relations avec les autres maisons, mais cela restait plutôt rare. Moi, je ne pouvais pas supporter un Gryffondor de mon âge. Notre haine mutuelle nous venait du quidditch.

- Alors Fletcher, prêt pour une nouvelle défaite ? me narguait-il avant chaque match.

Je le toisais du regard.

- Tu feras moins le malin Black, lorsque je t'aurais enfoncer une dague dans le ventre, le menaçais-je en retour.

Orpheus Black. C'est un de ces leaders naturels qui se fait respecter. Arrogant comme la plupart des Gryffondor, il affiche toujours cet air supérieur en vous regardant. Plutôt grand et musclé, il porte les cheveux longs qui lui tombent dans le cou. Sur son visage, on ne peut pas manquer ses deux cicatrices sur son sourcil gauche. Ce seraient les marques que lui aurait infligé son griffon lorsqu'il l'a apprivoisé. Depuis, celui-ci traîne toujours autour de lui, menaçant quiconque s'approchant.

Un jour, je le croisais à la sortie de mon cours d'armes. J'empruntais un couloir vide pour rejoindre mon dortoir lorsque je le vis me barrer le chemin à dizaine de mètres devant moi. Il se tenait au milieu du passage comme pour me bloquer.

- Je te cherchais Fletcher, m'annonça-t-il.

- Je t'écoute Black.

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez toi.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne tremble pas de peur à la simple vue de vos couleurs.

- Ouai.

- Navré de te décevoir.

- Oh, je ne suis pas déçu. Intrigué, plutôt, de savoir comment un veracrasse comme toi parvient à me tenir tête.

Il m'examina pendant quelques instants. Puis son griffon débuta une course d'élan dans ma direction. Je me mis alors sur la défensive, mes sens en alerte.

- _Cet orochi de salaud, il m'a tendu un piège, _pensai-je.

Si il avait voulu me tuer, il aurait été plus malin d'agir discrètement. Etait-il tellement idiot au risque de se faire prendre ou avait-il autre chose en tête ? Le griffon prit son envol, ses griffes noires en avant pointées sur moi. Je restai paralysé, incapable de bouger. En effet, il est plus facile de répondre à une joute verbale que de faire face à une telle créature. Je me concentrai deux secondes pour envoyer un message psionique à mon adversaire.

- _Tu me le paieras Black, je te le promets._

_- Adieu, _me répondit-il simplement.

Pris de panique, je tentai de joindre psioniquement le directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Mais aucune réponse ne me vint.

Un ultime reflexe me fit sortir ma baguette et lancer un sort de protection. Mais le griffon était déjà sur moi. Je vis ses grandes griffes noires se plantaient dans mon torse, et je tombai à terre. La douleur fut intense, et j'en eu le souffle coupé. Loin, loin dans mon esprit, j'entendis un rire gras se moquer de moi. La peur avait laissé place maintenant à l'adrénaline. Et lorsque que le griffon chargea à nouveau dans ma direction, je sortis une dague de ma manche pour tenter d'atteindre son ventre. Je réussis à embrocher son flanc droit, ce qui le fit rugir de douleur.

Petit à petit, ma vue commençait à se troubler. Je pensais avoir fait fuir le griffon, mais celui-ci retournait voir son maître. Je me sentais faible, très faible.

- Tu vas mourir, les griffes de mon griffon étaient empoisonnées, déclara-t-il sans le moindre sentiment. Je te laisse rejoindre tes parents.

Puis il entreprit de soigner son familier avant de s'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le son de ses pas qui s'éloignaient de moi. Puis plus rien.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, je suis en train de rédiger le second, à bientôt !!


End file.
